Another Chance
by Tales of the Scarlet Sisters
Summary: Living in a dungeon? It's as terrible as it sounds, especially for this blonde vampire.


_Drip Drop, Drip Drop…_

That was the only sound able to be heard by a certain vampire's ears. Water, dripping slowly from the ceiling and landing in a tiny puddle. This was only for the water to somehow dissipate later. Sometimes this happened, the vampire might have considered it one of her only forms of entertainment. The basement is an old place. Leaky pipes and cracked ceilings were only the beginning of it.

 _"Drip Drop, Drip Drop…"_

The vampire whispers this over and over again. She didn't want to forget how to speak after all. By now, she had begun to count as well. By now 374 drops of water had hit the ground today. But it didn't seem like it. The puddle was still so tiny. The water had been eroding the stone after so many years, so by now it always disappeared in no time. The vampire looks at this, thinking of it like people. You would think they would be with you, maybe even stay by your side for a while. But just like this water, they were there and gone in a flash. She sighed and looked back down. Her eyes were beginning to tire out from staring at dark grey stone. But that was the only thing she could look at. This was a dungeon after all, her supposed home. She wondered about other colors besides her tattered red and white dress, the silver shackles about her wrists, and the stones. Maybe she had forgotten them all by now, who knew. She certainly didn't, her mind wasn't able to focus on such a thing after so long.

 _"Big sis…"_

It felt like an eternity since she had said that name, it felt weird on her tongue as well. She hardly remembered who that was. Thinking about it made her imagine the woman who glared at her on that day and cursed her to damnation many years in the past. The look was never forgotten, it was fearfully engraved in her mind. The vampire didn't think she herself was so terrible to deserve something like that. The word 'monster' rang in her mind in remembrance as well, but she hadn't a clue where that fit in. That woman was the one who put her down in this wretched place. Now she had grown angry, why would someone do this to her? Why… if it was her big sister of all people? She thought sisters loved each other, and wouldn't want the worse for each other. But now this vampire wanted the worse for her. She wanted that woman to feel the pain of living down here. It was easily a fleeting dream though, since she could barely move with these shackles about her wrists.

 _"Blood…"_

That was one thing this vampire seemed to love. She didn't know why, just the smell of it excited her more than anything. She glances down at her hands, seeing them covered in dried blood and dirt. It was her own blood that she did not like, it meant she was hurt. And she hated that feeling. The vampire wanted to rid her hands of such things, but in a place where water was out of her reach she just slumped in disappointment. Thinking about it now, she was rather hungry. But there came times where she was forgotten, no mysterious figure would come in and slide her a plate of food. It made her sad because blood was now on her mind. It had been a few days since she last ate, which wasn't the worse of it. But she still grew anxious, staring at the metal door across the room in anticipation. If only she could reach it, she could have all of the blood she ever wanted. But maybe that's why she was down here. It angered her, why did they treat her like this? She was sure her sister and the others from above were well-fed every day. Treated like royalty. The vampire grimaced, what made her so different?

 _Creak…_

Finally one certain sound made her ears perk up. They were rather sharp after all. She looked to the sound, seeing that it was the door slowly opening. Someone had finally come for her after all. The vampire flinches at the light that floods the dungeon once the door opens. While her eyes are closed she hears something shatter, and the door closes once again. Confused this vampire looks around, her eyes easily adjusting to find a plate on the ground in the corner. It looked like it was thrown there and now was in pieces. She slowly crawls over there, but then stops once she sees it was somewhat out of her reach. She glances at the shackles about her arms. There were silver. The slightest touch was like red hot metal to vampires. When she was first imprisoned here the shackles constantly seared her wrists. But time went on and she herself grew smaller from the lack of food every day. Now they were a bit loose, but still limited her. The vampire stared for a minute, wanting to give up and cry because it felt she was starving. But she knew she couldn't go on much longer without that food, so she reaches out for it. The terrible pain grips her arms but she bites her lip and grabs the plate, quickly pulling it into her reach. She vampire sits there for a minute, trying to bear the feeling. It slowly passed and she sighs, looking to her food. She never knew what it was, she could only tell that there was blood in it somewhere. She tries to grab it, but pulls her hand back quickly. With a glance at her finger she sees blood running down it. Her own blood. The broken pieces of the plate were now littered in her food. They were rather sharp too. But she was too hungry to think much on it, and slowly picked away at her food. She still had to eat it somehow. By time she had finished the cuts on both her hands and tongue were endless but to her it was a better feeling than starvation.

 _SLAM!_

The vampire was quickly startled to full wake. She had spent her time resting, sleeping off the pain was the only way she managed to ignore it. By now her wounds from her meal had completely healed, she was a vampire after all. But she looked up to the door to see that someone had swung it wide open a second ago. The sound of the metal crashing against the stone scared her greatly, she didn't know why. That mysterious figure lumbered over to her and stared at her with red piercing eyes. She grimaced, frightened. What happened next she wasn't so sure, screaming about her making a mess rang in her ears. The girl tried to whimper a response but it was quickly greeted with a punch. It was enough to knock her over easily and she lay there in shock. Her cheek grew red and swelled a bit, but she bit her lip and tried not to cry. She faced worse, had she not? The vampire didn't look back up at the figure and it seemed to leave the room. The door remained open for a minute or so before something seemed to return. By now she felt her face, and it was as if the pain was never there. Looking back up the figure seemed to stand at the the door, with something in their hands. It turns out that something was someone. She could hear the grunt of a woman as they seemed to be tossed into the dungeon. Almost a second later a rather loud crack resonated, and they lay unconscious against the wall. The door slammed shut, and darkness returned once again.

 _"Big sis…?"_

She mutters this quietly and began slowly crawling over to them. She knew that scent anywhere, pampered and elegant. Fitting of the mansion's Young Mistress. But now? Masked harshly with the smell of blood. It lingered in the air, reminding the vampire that what she had eaten a while back wasn't nearly enough. But she refrained and took the time to get a good look at her supposed sister. It was hard to tell exactly what she looked like now with everything so dark, but memories reminded her. Sky-blue hair, dark crimson eyes, pale complexion, puffy pink dress and mob cap, red Mary Janes, and finally a large pair of black bat wings folded into her back. Oh how the vampire wished to have such big and beautiful wings, just like her big sister. That's what she used to wish for at least. Her own wings were different, odd mangled things. The only thing that could have possibly made them interesting were the many-color jewels hanging from them and almost forming a rainbow. But in this darkness, those colors could no longer be seen. The vampire tries her best to put these thoughts to the side but still stares at the woman. Her sister seemed to lay there unconscious, blood seeping from the back of her head. She wondered why this terrible person was put down here with her. Even if this was her sister, she wasn't willing to forgive her. Not after all of these years of torment and pain.

 _"…"_

So now she watches in silence. It's all she could do. Every once in a while she growled at the thought that this person had put her in here long ago. At first the vampire thought maybe it was for the best, big sisters knew what they were doing right? That's why they were your big sister. But it didn't take long for her to change her mind, and begin despising the woman. In a place as terrible as this, the least that could be done was maybe a little visit right? The vampire hadn't seen a single person in so long, she thought maybe her big sister just forgot about her. Maybe she left her there to die. Maybe the woman wanted to be ridded of her for good. She wondered about the other residents, living in the mansion above ground. There were lots of maids. The maids were sort of clumsy and always seemed scared of her, but she made friends with some of them. But by now she forgot how they looked and who they were. She had forgotten many things. At this point, the vampire didn't know her own name. And that was all thanks to the one lying on the ground in front of her. She glares for a minute, before moving even further away from the body. She would just remain on the other side of the room and stare. Who knows what could happen if she got too close.

 _"Flan…?"_

These words did not come from the vampire, but her big sister. She didn't know how long the woman had been unconscious, but now she seemed to lift up her head up a bit. Her eyes still seemed to be closed—possibly from the pain of a bloody head—but she turned left and right. The vampire watches this and begins to think on what she just heard. She knew what Flan meant… that was what her big sister always used to call her. Finally she remembers her own name. It was Flandre, Flandre Scarlet. Remembering who she was was a rather odd feeling for her. She tried to ponder the other things she could maybe remember now that she knew her name, but to no avail. Soon her sister had sat up, and was now looking about warily. She caught sight of Flandre and the look in her eyes seemed confusing. Was her big sister somehow surprised by her? Maybe she looked a lot different from before. She didn't understand the problem but slowly crawled a bit closer. She even went to reach out for her sister, but quickly drew her hand back. She didn't realize that her sister was also out of her reach, and it had taken its toll on her arm very quickly. The burning sensation came back to her, and tears welled up in her eyes.

 _"…what's the matter?"_

Flandre looks to her sister, realizing she doesn't understand the pain that she's going through. In any case she would show her but lifting her arms would make it much worse. But looking to her sister she realizes that the woman is not like her, not bounded to the walls of this dungeon. She was free. Flandre wished to be oh-so badly like her but these shackles held her back. She didn't know how her sister was now, but she didn't seem like the same woman who had confined her. There was something different to her, so the vampire would try her best to utter a few words. She had to make her sister understand.

* * *

 **Well then, that's that. I may continue, this was originally a drabble but if I do go on it will be back in a regular story-telling style. This was already written out and it would have been troublesome trying to revert it.**


End file.
